Five Nights at Freddy's: Security by Aroura
by Shameless-studios
Summary: It's touch being the new night guard, but with this crappy secruity system and Aroura's feelig of dread. I think she can make it through first five nights, but what is she going to do when there is a major twist in events. She should have quit. (I suck at summaries! haha but The book will be good! haha)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hello so this is a narrative description of Five Nights at Freddy's the first game in the POV of the security guard. My OC Aroura (Will be in third person, but revolving around her experience.) So please tell me what you think. Love ya!**_

Aroura Bengal was a 17 year old girl, glad to have finally gotten a job, and at her childhood pizzeria; Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria! As a little girl she would go every weekend with her father, her favorite animatronic was Chica. Even now as a grown up, with a heart of a child it was her favorite pizzeria. Who would get to say they were a security guard at Freddy's?!

Aroura decided before her first shift, she'd visit the pizzeria during the day to meet with her boss and look around, she was feeling a little nostalgic. She had decided to dress nice for the occasion, since she rarely would see her boss and first impressions are always important. Aroura had tied her long blonde hair into a pony tail and curled the ends, the applied little make up to look professional, and wore her yellow and white plaid dress, and white converses, looking herself in the mirror she felt confident. Her blue eyes kind of popped with the color of her dress, her cheeks were rosy, mainly because of her blush.

Aroura gave a cheesy smile in the mirror, and laughed throwing on her big geeky glasses she hated so much. She gave a giddy giggle and left the bathroom grabbing her purse and car keys off her desk in her bedroom.

"I'm so excited, I just can't hide it!" She sang to herself in a giddy voice. As she jumped down the four steps to the living room waving bye to her mother and little brother, who protested he should go. He was six and persistent.

"Please! I wanna go! I've never been before!" six year old Max whined as he grabbed onto his sisters legs. Aroura tried dragging herself to the door but Max sat down and held her legs tighter. Aroura gave a groan.

"Mom!" Aroura groaned before smiling at her annoying little brother. He was sensitive, and she knew she couldn't be mean to him. "Can I have 20 bucks to get this brat in?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

Max gasped excitedly looking over at his mother. He had shaggy brown hair and always wore bear ears, it was like part of him. His nickname was teddy bear. The boy wore a long sleeve plaid red and black, with jeans and light up blue sketchers. The mother looked over, and smiled happily at the two siblings and threw her wallet at Aroura. The girl put the wallet in her purse and left taking her brothers hand.

It wasn't long until Max and Aroura made it to Freddy's and Max was the most excited of the sibling by far, he took off running to the door, his mother's 20 bucks in hand. Aroura took off after her little brother, quickly slamming the door of her car, and laughing. She was excited too, feeling like a little girl again. She made it to Max, and took his hand.

"Always stay where I can see you, Maxi pad." Aroura reminded her brother, his brother pouting at the undesirable nickname. Aroura looked ahead of the line, three people ahead of her, being greeted at the door by a man in a purple suit with a black bow tie. He had brown hair and sharp brown eyes, though he looked like a happy man, his eyes looking at the children gave Aroura the heebie jeebies. She bit her tongue and continued to smile, she knew this man was her boss.

Once at the head of the line, she smiled at her boss. "Miss. Bengal, nice to see you." He smiled happily, holding his hand out and Aroura took it shaking his hand gently.

"Mr-" the man laughed and shook his head. His laugh interrupting Aroura.

"Please, call me Vincent." He said and looked down at Max. "This must be the little brother you talked about in your application." Vincent smiled down at Max who held his 20 bucks out excitedly. Aroura smiled down at her brother.

"It's my first time here! I'm Max!" He said excitedly, still holding the money out.

"You can keep your money, employees and their family get in for free." Vincent said with a huge smile fixing his bowtie. He took time to recognize Max's bear ears.

"I think you're going to love Freddy!" Vincent said and took Max's hand. Aroura felt the urge to snap at him for touching her brother, but out of fear of potentially losing her job she just smiled.

"I'm going to give you the grand tour, Max! And you too Aroura" He said and looked to Aroura who nodded with a smile.

It wasn't long for Max and Aroura to feel at home at the pizzeria, Aroura taking in every last bit of where she'd work, looking at every security camera there was, the game room, the eating room, and many other places.

Aroura looked at Chica who was singing on stage with her animatronic voice, and little chicken dance to go with it. Max was hooked on Freddy like Freddy was his best and closest friend.

"Are you ready to work tonight?" Vincent asked in his cool calm voice. He smiled down at Aroura as she looked up at him, she smiled up at her boss.

"I'm more than ready, even if the position is just five days. Who gets to say they get to spend five nights at Freddy's?" Aroura giggled. Vincent laughed and tilted his head.

"Yes indeed. I hope you last longer than the last one, he quit so abruptly." Vincent shook his head, Aroura furrowed her brow and shrugged.

"One thing I'm not is a quitter, Vincent." She said and crossed her arms. "If you don't mind me asking, why did they quit?" She asked sheepishly.

"They said it was too "Scary" at night, since the animatronics go in to a free roaming mode." He rolled his eyes, and Aroura just laughed it off. Nothing she couldn't handle. Plus she saw the doors at the security office, if anything she could just shut them, she imagined it might be a little scary if you see Freddy coming into a dark room…all alone.

That thought made her shiver slightly, she laughed again.

"Wel, which one is your favorite?" Vincent said quickly. He seemed all too eager to change the subject, and Aroura took note of that. She smiled it off and shrugged, cheeks going a little pink.

"Chica, she's always been my favorite! When I was little I'd hang out with her the whole time I was here." She said with a smile. Vincent smiled wide at that.

"Really? I was just thinking, that if Chica was a human, she'd look like you…" Vincent said,he seemed to draw out the conversation, his mouth slightly open as if he regretted what he said. Aroura found it weird he'd say something like that, he really made her uncomfortable. Not wanting to upset her boss she laughed and nodded.

"I can see it, with my blonde hair, red cheeks and blue eyes…Yeah I'm Chica in the flesh!" She said playing off as if what he said didn't bother her.

Vincent looked down at her, as if what he said intrigued her. "I'm glad you agree." Was all he said before his phone began to ring. "I'm sorry, I need to take this. Good luck tonight, and have fun." He said before walking off and holding his flip phone to his weird.

Once aroura was sure he was gone, she sighed. "What a creep…" She whispered almost silently. Aroura looked at her little fake gold watch and sighed. It was eight, closing time. "Come on Max! Let's get you home!" She called.

And like that, Aroura and Max left. Aroura getting ready for work, her stomach queasy from the anxiousness.

 _ **Next chapter will be much longer…I hope. Lol I'm sorry if this was all over the place. This is right before "Night 1". SO I will get the next chapter up really quick!**_


	2. Night One

**WOW~ ANOTHER CHAPTER**

Aroura decided to dress a litter lighter for the occasion, the occasion being her first night as a security guard! She wore a yellow t-shirt, and blue skinny jeans with brown knee high boots, her hair down and still a little curly from before, her security badge in the belt of her pants, and lastly her big geeky glasses on her face.

It was 11:30 pm, it was a 15 minute drive, and Aroura new now it was time to leave. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous, she'd be all alone, in a pizzeria with free roaming animatronics at night. That seemed a little scary to her, and after hearing that guy quit…she figured there was something behind that. She didn't want to dwell on that though, her anxiety was already through the roof. She grabbed her keys, and flash light off her bed quickly, and left quietly not wanting to wake her family up.

By the time Aroura got there it was 11:46, it was a longer drive than she expected, but would be worth it at the end of the week. When she'd get that heavy paycheck, and could go shopping. She walked through the doors of the pizzeria and looked around, the day lights still on, but only till 12, then the night lights would go on, making the place look dark and scary. She didn't like that part.

She looked around seeing all the animatronics lined up smiling against the wall. 'They don't look like they night roam..?' Aroura thought to herself as she made it to the security office. Relieving Mike of his duty, he didn't say anything to her as he left, just a slow cautious glance, looking as if he wanted to say something but didn't.

Then it was quite, too quite almost desolate. Aroura looked at the clock, 11:59. Once it turned 12, the pizzeria would darken and go into battery mode. Aroura hoped her battery would last all night, she knew the security system was shit, and one story she heard from a fellow coworker is that it sometimes goes out at 5:30 AM. She wouldn't use up the battery unless the moment called for it.

She had been lost in her thoughts, but had been interrupted by the phone going off. She didn't know if she should answer it, so she let it go to voice mail. It was 12, she saw that. She became aware that the phone could make the battery go down, and walked over to it. But she'd give it a listen.

""Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at-"

Aroura had decided she had heard enough, she decided to unplug the phone line, since now she was at 70 percent battery left, and it was only 2:00. That guy could sure talk. Plus she had heard most of that earlier from her boss. Phone guy, just repeated. She knew Phone guy was Mike giving her a warning, she didn't mind it.

Aroura looked at the camera through her hand held device, and furrowed her eyebrow. Bonnie was gone, she bit her lip and started switching camera, fear making her feel rather sick to her stomach. She stopped when she saw him in the party room, staring at the camera from a distance.

"So the free roaming mode is real…I thought it was a joke…or a hazing ritual for new night guards…" Aroura said out loud to herself. She talked to herself when she was alone, which was weird, but it calmed her anxiety.

She held the tablet close to her and looked out the window of the door seeing nothing but pitch black she pressed the light button hearing nothing, before quickly walking to the other side and doing the same thing. Man this was giving her some major anxiety right now. She felt as if she should have brought her inhaler..

She brought the surveillance footage up again. Bonnie's head was in front of the camera, she gasped and shook her head. Why did they look so much scarier at night then they did at day…it seemed as if they changed persona at night, to this dark one.

"Calm down…" She whispered to herself. She changed the camera to the other animatronics and nodded once seeing they were still in place, but it looked as if they changed their look too, Freddy looked terrifying, Chica looked much more scary than she did during the day, her large teeth and her mouth open.

"Wait…Chica doesn't have teeth…she's a chicken…" She bit her lip and walked over to the door and lit up the hall. Bonnie was by the window, she let out a scream and shut the door. She felt her heart racing, and felt as if it was hard to breathe.

She brought the camera up to the one on the left side where Bonnie was. "He's gone?" She said when she noticed the empty hall way. She opened the door hesitantly. Grabbing her flash light off her belt and flashing it down the hallway. "Nothing…" She whispered.

'I must be having hallucinations..' She thought to herself. Sometimes when she experienced lack of oxygen from anxiety attacks and asthma attacks she hallucinated some pretty scary things.

It was five, when she looked at the clock next, and her battery was at 34 percent. She thought that wasn't too bad, since she hadn't really checked the cameras that often, she only checked when she thought she heard someone coming down the hallways. Bonnie, Bonnie was the only one moving, and he seemed to like coming down the left side, and being in the party room.

She opened the camera footage and looked at the other animatronics noticing Chica was gone now. "Not you too baby.." She whimpered looking through the cameras until she came across the food room, the camera was fuzzy…but she heard noise. She imagined Chica in there, making cupcakes or pizza for a second and she smiled.

She seemed too lost in her thoughts, before hearing a another pitter patter down the hall. She looked over that direction, hoping she wasn't too late to get the animatronic away.

She looked over at Chica. Chica stared back at her, soullessly, holding a plate that had something written on it.

Aroura looked at it, but she was too far she couldn't make out the words. "You want to show me something?" She said with a forced sweet voice. Trying to coax Chica not to kill her. Tears filled the girl's eyes fear shaking her. She took a few steps forward, and Chica suddenly tilted her head, it falling onto her metal shoulders making a clanking of metal happen and echo down the halls.

Aroura gasped slightly, expecting Chica to jump at her, and kill her. Which was a silly thought, she supposed. These animatronics….they don't kill people.

She looked at the plate, words written in blood dripping down the white plate. "He'll get you." The plate read, Aroura swallowed thickly and as she read, she word the deep laugh of Freddy Fazbear behind her at the other door. Aroura pressed the door on Chica since she was close enough, then turned around, screaming in fear as she did so, seeing Freddy at the door, but Bonnie at the window. Flustered she threw her flash light at the button, the door slamming shut on them both.

Aroura began to cry falling to her knees, feeling herself hyperventilate. She held her head to her knees.

Then the clock began to ring.

She made it too six.

The ring of the bell making her cry more, as all the lights came on, the day lights, she started feeling much better.

And then she felt crippling embarrassment, as the voice of her boss reached her ears.

"Are you okay?" Came the disturbed voice of Vincent, he looked down at The crying girl, his eyes slightly wide, feigning shock at her actions, but he knew what was up.

"WHAT THE DIDDLY DO!? THEY WERE GOING TO KILL ME!" Aroura screamed hysterically, which actually sounded a little hilarious, even she began laughing at herself. "Sorry, the free roaming mode just scared me a little." She apologized for her outburst pulling herself up. Vincent smiled softly, and nodded.

She drove home as soon as she left the building.

She wasn't ready for four more nights…


End file.
